gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
This page is made by HighLifeCola Slayer is a character who appears in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. He is a vampire but despite this, he isn't actually a bloodthirsty monster. If anything, he is more of a gentleman who is rather wise an likes romance and poetry. Slayer has lived longer than any of the other characters in the series and has seen many events including wars important to the storyline. He often gives advice to the other characters that help them along their journey. Slayer enjoys blood-free combat, fighting with his own fists and other vampire powers. Slayer appears as a playable character in Guilty Gear Vs. BlazBlue for the Guilty Gear side. Gameplay Attributes Slayer may look like an all-rounded character but this isn't exactly true. While he does move at a normal speed, he has attacks with long animations that do more damage than a regular balanced character. This does, however, make it hard to pull of combos so he isn't the best choice for players who like to rack up big combos. His specials are short and quick so it is easy to swing back into battle after executing one. Moveset TBA Animations Intro Slayer walks onto the stage with his wife Sharon and starts to kiss her. However, just when his lips touch, he shows his fangs and bites her in the neck, draining her blood. When he has finished, he points his pipe at the opponent and says "Shall we begin?" Outro TBA Theme Song Haven't you got eyes in your head? Victory Quotes *'Sol Badguy' You're as powerful as ever. I'd like to fight you seriously some day. *'Ky Kiske' Out of curiousity... Why is a man of your caliber so afraid of sin? *'May' A haiku for the lady I met: Under the sky of starts, turned to debris and ashes, goes a shooting whale. *'Faust' I find humans fascinating because someone like you comes along once in a while. *'Potemkin' Strength and conviction do not always bring victory. Like father, like son, I suppose. *'Chipp Zanuff' You'd best be prepared to give me 100% next time, or you'll suffer the same defeat. *'Millia Rage' Don't look so blood thirsty. It doesn't suit you. *'Zato-1' Your misery and loneliness is nothing but an illusion. The most important thing is simply existing. *'Axl Low' Your looks are deceiving. Is that your secret? Hm? Don't look at Sharon like that! *'Johnny' A haiku for the man: Man with sunglasses, has them on all night and day, watch out where you go. *'Venom' What would you think if the prince never showed up for Snow White? Would you settle for just that? *'Testament' Take your time. You will find purpose in your life as you go. *'Dizzy' I'm sorry if I was rude. I just wanted to see the focus of national attention myself. *'Slayer' Do you really think Sharon would mistake you for me? Ah! Why are you so nervous, Sharon? *'I-No' What's with your coaxing tone of voice...? I see. So that's how you are. *'Bridget' If you master those skills, I'd happily be your patron....Sharon? It's just a figure of speech! *'Bedman' *'Ragna the Bloodedge' *'Jin Kisaragi' *'Noel Vermillion' *'Rachel Alucard' *'Taokaka' *'Carl Clover' *'Litchi Faye-Ling' *'Arakune' *'Iron Tager' *'Bang Shishigami' *'Hazama' *'Tsubaki Yayoi' *'Makoto Nanaya' *'Hakumen' *'Kokonoe' *'Valkenhayn R. Hellsing' *'Relius Clover' Trivia *Slayer's instant kill bears similarities to Makoto's astral heat. Category:HighLifeCola Category:Guilty Gear Vs. BlazBlue Category:Guilty Gear Vs. BlazBlue Characters Category:Character